


Aurora

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречались в разных воплощениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/gifts).



Играть в молчанку привычно. Это не означает, что они не доверяют друг другу или кто-то кому-то мотает нервы постоянным ожиданием того, что секрет раскроется… вовсе нет. Они просто об определенных вещах не говорят. Никому. Даже друг другу.  
Деклан не говорит, что видел Джеймса без экзоскелета и глава Лондонского Убежища выглядел значительно живее и бодрее себя в обычном состоянии. Так, будто аппарат поддержания жизни его только тормозил.  
Джеймс не говорит о том, сколько сил и средств было вложено ним, чтоб вытащить голову Деклана из петли. Фигурально выражаясь. Военный трибунал никого не казнит своими руками, но прилагает все усилия для того, чтоб неудачник, попавший под их пристальное рассмотрение, сам признался во всех грехах и пустил пулю в лоб.  
А еще Джеймс не говорит, зачем ему так нужен был Деклан… тот, в свою очередь, ничего не рассказывает о своих снах, которые, как он понимает, никогда не были снами.  
Они оба привычно молчат и тишина уютная, словно просто не требующая никаких звуков. Молчание двух человек, которые знают секреты друг друга, но без слов договорились унести их в могилу. А, может быть, и дальше.  
Сны тому подтверждение и основа.  
Деклан видел их сколько себя помнил. Даже тогда, когда он еще не мог описать четко, что же конкретно в них происходит.  
Сны уходили и возвращались снова, никогда не прекращаясь дольше, чем на полгода. Всегда разные и всегда похожие.

_Дверь поддается с трудом и Деклан вполголоса ругает хозяина землянки, который никак не удосужится заняться весенней уборкой. Тот слышит проклятья в свой адрес, но только улыбается._   
_— И вот так ты обращаешься к своему учителю? – спрашивает он с напускной серьезностью, а в глазах искорки, словно у костра во время праздника._   
_— Мой учитель достоин всяческого уважения, – отвечает Деклан, – но забывает порой о простых, человеческих вещах._   
_Учитель смеется и поднимается со своего места._   
_— Что ж, в таком случае кто-то сегодня будет не упражняться в магии, а заниматься уборкой моего скромного жилища. Дай-ка подумать, кто это будет?_   
_— Да я с радостью, – отвечает Деклан._

Сны приходят не по порядку, они случайны, как будто перемешанные в калейдоскопе цветные стекла.

Но каждый раз в них есть Деклан и Джеймс. Джеймс – всегда старший, всегда учитель, всегда тот, кто указывает путь.

В одном из снов их обоих почти сожгли на костре.

_— Люди говорят, что мы занимаемся непотребствами, – говорит Деклан._   
_— Люди просто не представляют, что такое настоящие непотребства, – отвечает ему Джеймс и улыбается._   
_Их зовут по-разному, но улыбка всегда одинаковая. Знающая, но не холодной резкостью всезнающих ледяных пиков, нет. Это знание теплого очага и надежной крыши над головой. Мудрость без грубости и понимание без чувства вины._

Деклан нарушает их негласный договор, когда ему снится настоящий, первый сон. Он не похож на другие. Здесь Деклан не знает, что Джеймс существует. И, больше того, здесь Деклан не человек. И у него нет имени, хотя во сне он и ассоцирует себя с тем, как его называют теперь.

  
_Он знает, что его семья мертва. Он видел тело матери и видел своих погибших сестер и братьев. Пасти раскрыты в предсмертном вопле, серая шерсть заляпана кровью. Он и сам ранен и знает, что ему не выжить._   
_Когда перед ним появляется человек, Деклан уже готовится умереть. Он не понимает слов, которые к нему обращает двуногий и ему все равно…_   
_А потом чернота и, когда Деклан просыпается – все вокруг совершенно другое. Цвета стали иными, а звуки слышатся едва-едва, запахи же учуять нельзя никакими силами. Будто бы он закопался в старые листья… да и остальное._   
_Когда Деклан пытается встать, то понимает, что его лапы поменялись, и он сам стал совершенно голым._   
_А потом он слышит голос двуногого и понимает то, что тот говорит._   
_— Мне сказали, волчонок, что судьба свяжет меня с умирающим, которого я встречу в лесу, – вот слова, обращенные к Деклану, – я не думал, что встречу кого-то, вроде тебя. И не думал, что моя магия превратит тебя в человека._

Впервые Деклан просыпается с заходящимся сердцем. Никогда его сны не были кошмарами, никогда они не пугали его, даже если заканчивались тем, что за ним гналось народное ополчение.

— Я видел, как все началось, – говорит он Джеймсу. – Как ты нашел меня в лесу и спас. – Пожалуйста, не говори, что это просто сон.  
— Не скажу, – отвечает Джеймс, задумчиво рассматривая свою трубку, он никогда не курит, но порой вертит ее в руках.  
— Кто ты? И кто я?  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и улыбается мягко и ласково, ка кон умеет.  
— Мы те, кто мы есть и кем всегда были. И кем всегда будем. Я занимаюсь наукой вот уже не первый десяток лет и все чаще убеждаюсь в правоте старины Кларка.  
— Магия и технология? – спрашивает Деклан.  
— Это одна и то же. И разве имеет значение то, сколько раз каждый из нас переродился, если сегодня мы здесь и готовы поддержать друг друга?  
Деклан думает, что это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения.

_На следующую ночь ему снится древний маг-охотник и его спутник-волк. Они идут через равнину и над их головами горит и переливается Северное Сияние._

 


End file.
